This invention relates to certain novel polycarbamates derived from furfuryl alcohol and aromatic polyisocyanates, the polycarbamates being useful as vulcanization accelerators for chloroprene polymers.
Homopolymers and copolymers of chloroprene are important commercial elastomers. These elastomers can be cured in the presence of certain metal oxides, such as zinc or magnesium oxides, at elevated temperatures. Curing is accelerated by a number of organic compounds, such as thioureas or derivatives of dithiocarbamic acid, which also improve the properties of the vulcanizates. Accelerators are often necessary, especially in the case of chloroprene polymers prepared in the presence of alkyl mercaptans or dialkyl xanthogen disulfides. Most commercially available accelerators produce excellent cures; yet, the accelerators must also satisfy other requirements, especially that of good processing safety of compounded elastomers. Another important requirement is handling safety, that is, freedom from serious toxicological hazards.
For these reasons, new chemical substances continue to be made and tested as possible polychloroprene vulcanization accelerators.